OneShot  Rainy Summer Night
by SanaraHikari
Summary: Verzweiflung, Hass und zerstörter Stolz bringen selbst den stärksten Krieger zu Fall.


Rainy Summer Night

Ein Grollen ertönte, welches eine trügerische Stille durchbrach, die seit Stunden über der westlichen Hauptstadt lag. Er war dunkel, doch immer wieder wurde der Himmel von Lichtblitzen erleuchtet, auf welche jedes Mal ein weiteres Grollen folgte, doch die Abstände waren noch sehr groß, weswegen die Erde immer noch staubtrocken war. Seit Wochen war kein Regen mehr gefallen, auch mehreren hundert Hektar Land nicht mehr. Diese Dürreperiode machte sich bemerkbar. Alle Einwohner der Betroffenen Gebiete wurden angehalten Wasser zu sparen und es nur für das Nötigste zu verbrauchen. Bisher klappte dies problemlos, zumindest für einige Einwohner. Andere wiederrum litten sehr unter dieser Situation – die Farmer. Sie durften ihr Getreide und ihre Plantagen nicht mehr wässern, was bei vielen schon zu Ernteausfällen führte und für sie den Ruin bedeuten konnte. Doch Hoffnung war in Sicht. Durch die Blitze, die die Dunkelheit erhellten und Geräusche, die sie dabei erzeugten, kündigten ein starkes Gewitter an – die lang ersehnte Rettung.

Doch einen interessierte dies herzlich wenig. Auf dem großen Balkon der Capsule Corporation stand ein junger Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die alle nach oben standen, und einem durchtrainierten Körper an die Brüstung gelehnt und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel, welcher vor einer Stunde noch sternenklar gewesen war. Wie lange er dort schon stand wusste er nicht – sehr lange wie es schien. Sein Blick war glasig und seine schwarzen Augen zeigten keine Stimmung. Völlig emotionslos waren sie in den Himmel gerichtet, auch keinen Punkt dort oben fixiert und dennoch starrte er nur in diese eine Richtung, ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Nur seine Augenlider bewegten sich wenige Male in der Minute, dass seine Augen nicht austrockneten, doch abwenden wollte er seinen Blick dennoch nicht.

Die ersten Tropfen fielen. Sie waren kalt und klein. Es war in diesem Moment nur eine Art leichter Schauer, aber als Gewitter konnte man es noch nicht bezeichnen. Auch die Abstände zwischen den Lichtern am Himmel und dem Grollen waren immer noch sehr groß. Das Gewitter war noch weit entfernt. Auch in diesem Moment wandte der junge Mann seinen Blick nicht ab, sondern blieb starr wie eine Salzsäule.

Der Regen wurde stärker, auch Blitz und Donner näherten sich einer gewissen Synchronität, welche das Zentrum des Gewitters ankündigte. Nun entfachte auch ein Wind. Zu Anfang blies er nur mäßig, doch er wurde schnell heftiger und peitschte dem Mann die eigenen Haare ins Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war nass von all den Regentropfen, welche er abbekommen hatte und auch seine Jogginghose war von Wasser durchtränkt. Die Regentropfen, die auf seinen nackten Oberkörper peitschten bündelten sich teilweise zu einem großen Tropfen und liefen an seiner Brust oder seinem Arm hinunter bis sie zu Boden fielen.

Plötzlich brach der Mann zusammen. Er fiel auf einen Stuhl, welcher nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand, lehnte sich darauf nach hinten und starrte wieder, diesmal jedoch nur kurz, in den Himmel. Dann begann er zu schreien: „Warum nur? Was ist nur los mit mir? Ich verstehe das nicht! Nie bin ich ihm gewachsen, immer stehe ich in dem Schatten von diesem verdammten Unterklassekrieger. Ich war der Prinz! Ich sollte seine Kraft haben und er sollte mir unterlegen sein, nicht andersherum, nicht so wie jetzt!" Seine Augen riss er bei diesen Worten weit auf und eine Ader pulsierte auf seiner großen Stirn. Seine Wut war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch so schnell er angefangen hatte zu schreien, verstummte er auch wieder und blickte weiterhin starr in den Himmel voller Gewitterwolken. Seine Zähne knirschten und die Wut war ihm weiterhin ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er schloss die Augen und die Ader auf seiner Stirn verschwand langsam. Seine Muskeln, welche zuvor noch sehr angespannt waren, entspannten sich und ein leises, fast unmerkliches Geräusch war zu hören. Immer wieder zuckte sein Brustkorb kurz auf und ab und der Regen befeuchtete sein Gesicht nur noch mehr. Dieses Geräusch, das Zucken seiner Brust – er weinte leise. Die Tränen wurden kaschiert vom Regen, welcher gerade in vollem Gange war, doch man erkannte, dass die Ränder seiner Augen sich leicht rot färbten.

Ein Blitz, der Stärkste an diesem Abend, erhellte den dunklen Himmel. Eine Frau, nicht sehr viel älter als der Mann, stand am Ende des Balkons hinter der offenen Glastür, welche den Regen in das Innere des Hauses ließ. In einem Morgenmantel gekleidet und mit verschränkten Armen ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. Nun wurde auch sie nass, doch sie störte sich nicht daran. Viel wichtiger war der Mann, der in diesem Stuhl saß und offensichtlich weinte. Sie kam näher und als sie bei ihm war legte sie sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schrak zusammen. In diesem Moment war er auf nichts außer den Geräuschen und den Ereignissen des Gewitters vorbereitet gewesen, weswegen er nie mit ihr gerechnet hätte.

Er blickte zu ihr auf. Ihre blauen Augen zeigten ihre Sorgen um ihn, aber gleichzeitig spiegelten sie tausende Fragen wieder. Ihr türkisfarbenes Haar klebte schon nach so kurzer Zeit durch den Regen an ihrem Gesicht, ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht, wie er fand. Ihre kleine Stupsnase, die großen Augen und die hellroten Lippen machten ihn jedes Mal wahnsinnig, wenn er es sah, aber in diesem Moment beruhigte ihr Antlitz ihn, wie es sonst nichts geschafft hätte.

Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort, während sie ihn an einem Arm hochhob und dabei ein Handtuch unter ihrem Morgenmantel hervorzog. Es war nicht mehr vollkommen trocken, aber es reichte. Sie legte es ihm um die Schulter, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn über den Balkon ins Haus. Dort ließ sie ihn nicht los, sondern führte ihn zielstrebig den Gang entlang. An dessen Ende öffnete sie eine Tür. Diese führte in ein großzügiges Badezimmer der CC, welches nur die beiden nutzten. Er sah sie fragend an. Endlich durchbrach sie die Stille: „Du machst das in letzter Zeit so häufig, ich mache mir schon lange Sorgen, aber ich wollte mich nie einmischen. Aber als du heute dort standest, auch noch im Regen und auf den Stuhl gefallen bist, da konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten." Während sie diese Worte sagte, öffnete sie den Wasserhahn, um ein heißes Bad einzulassen, und legte ein paar Handtücher bereit. „Du musst mir nichts sagen, ich bin nur besorgt, auch um deine Gesundheit. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie lange du schon in der Kälte da draußen gestanden hast, aber nimm bitte ein heißes Bad, dass du nicht krank wirst."

Er brummte nur kurz, nickte aber und erwiderte: „Ich werde schon nicht krank, aber wenn es dich glücklich macht…" Die Frau lächelte leicht und verließ dann den Raum. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, schälte sich aus dem nassen Morgenmantel und legte sich in ihr Bett, doch sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihn. Sie wusste was er geschrien hatte, sie hörte es jeden Abend, aber warum es ihn so fertig machte, dass ER einen Zusammenbruch hatte, konnte sie nicht so ganz verstehen.

‚Es muss wohl an seiner Vergangenheit liegen…', dachte sie sich. ‚Er ist so stolz, aber gleichzeitig furchtbar traurig.'


End file.
